El protector
by DarkSerdes
Summary: Harry Potter desaparecio un dia del mundo magico. Draco Malfoy perdio a sus padres por culpa de los dos vandos de la guerra y decide crear un tercer lado. Un año despues Harry reaparece tras volverse un elemento con el objetivo de proteger a Draco . Drary
1. Chapter 1

El protector

Harry potter y demas personajes de el libro original no son mios ''hombre normal'' son de J.k Rowling

El capitulo es muy corto ya que es el prologo que e querido poner para iniciar un poco mas largo, pero que apartir del proximo capitulo los capitulos seran muchisimo mas largo

Prologo:

Draco observaba atentamente a sus tres amigos que se encontraban a su alrededor. Su mirada era fría, más de lo normal una coraza que no dejaba dejar ver sus sentimientos estaba en su interior y en sus ojos solo se veía el vacio. Draco estaba arto, los dos bandos le habían herido Voldemort había acabado con la vida de su madre y Dumbledor con la de su padre. Dos bandos y él no quería escoger ninguno de los dos. Entonces sus labios empezaron a moverse para hablar.

-Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson. Vosotros sois las únicas personas en las que puedo confiar y las que quiero que estén a mi lado más próximo en este momento de la guerra. Porque lo e decidido, Voldemort y Dumbeldor los dos son enemigos acabemos con ellos y retornemos las paz al mundo mágico. ¿Estáis con migo o estáis contra mí?

Sus amigos le miraron incrédulos, pero se mantuvieron firmes.

-Estamos contigo. Dijeron los tres sin perder la compostura.

Draco sonrió al fin. –Pues entonces reuniremos a los mejor magos, acabaremos con nuestros enemigos. Dijo Draco con un grito.

* * *

En otro lugar un joven de ojos verdes y pelo negro se encontraba sentado observando el paisaje desde una alta torre. Entonces un hombre alto de unos 25 años de pelo por el cuello y marrón claro, se acerco al joven.

-¿Qué haces en este lugar pequeño? Dijo el alertando al menor.

El menor observo el paisaje atentamente y se giro hacia el mayor.

-Sabes, me encanta el paisaje de la torre se ve tan tranquilo. Realmente me gusta mucho este lugar, ojala hubiera estado aquí siempre. Dijo él con un poco de tristeza.

-Harry, no te pongas así que tengo buenas noticias. El mayor toco el pelo del pequeño alegremente.

Harry dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro para el mayor, y con un tono agradable de voz hablo. – ¿Que pasa maestro?

-Pues bien ''alumno'' Dijo resaltando las últimas palabras. –Los jefes han estado hablando, y te han concedido tu primera misión, tu primer protegido. Entonces Harry sonrió aun mas y estuvo a punto de hablar, pero el mayor siguió hablando. –Antes de que digas nada, lo harás bien. Segundo no te preocupes tu padre lo sabe y a dicho que no es necesario que vayas a despedirlo. Y por ultimo bueno te hablare un poco de tu protegido. Su nombre es Draco Malfoy. El mayor dijo las palabras feliz por su alumno, pero se sorprendió al ver el rostro de su alumno desconcertado. –Veo que sabes quien es, pero sea como sea prepárate. Vuelves a la tierra Pequeño.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1: La verdad tras la desaparición

Harry seguía sorprendido tras la noticia de su maestro, no podía ser, como iva a ser protector de Draco Malfoy, aparte que había hecho él para tener un protector. Aunque Harry tenia que admitirlo tenia curiosidad por saber lo que pasaba en la tierra. Pero por otra parte no quería dejar su nuevo hogar, su nueva familia y tener que enfrentarse a todo lo que en la tierra dejo. Sus supuestos amigos, su vida y su guerra.

Harry miro confundido a su maestro. –No puedo, maestro el, es alguien que yo conocí anteriormente me niego a ser su protector, aparte tu sabes que yo estoy ligado con el mundo humano si soy protector de él, le pondría en peligro. Dijo Harry intentando que su maestro le comprendiera.

El mayor le miro sonriente y le dijo. –Se que tú tienes muchos peligros en la tierra, pero tu destino como protector es proteger al que te encarguen y no es decisión tuya querer hacerlo o no. Tú que crees que yo no me negué a que fueras a la tierra tan pronto. El grito la última frase y después puso cara de tristeza. –Pero es inútil, no se puede cambiar la decisión de los de arriba, por mucho que me duela tienes que aceptar que tienes que volver a la tierra Harry. El mayor intentaba consolar al menor.

Harry intento animarse a sí mismo y volvió a sonreír. –Es verdad, es mi destino y no puedo evitarlo. Yo acepte ser protector y tengo que cumplir con lo que eso significa. ¿Pero sea como sea, que a hecho él para merecer un guardián? Pregunto el intentando saciar su curiosidad.

-No lo sé, tundras que preguntárselo a el ya que dentro de una hora abriré el portal para que vuelvas. Entonces el mayor se giro a observar el paisaje. –Realmente es hermoso, este mundo es un lugar perfecto, un lugar donde reina la paz. Y es difícil abandonarlo para ir a cumplir una misión, pero mientras estés en una misión piensa en una cosa no luchas solo para proteger a tu protegido, sino también para poder volver aquí y volver a ver este paisaje. Dijo él con una sonrisa y orgullo en sus palabras.

Harry sonrió alegre, y también observo el paisaje. –Es cierto, luchare para volver aquí, volver a ver este paisaje y para estar con mi padre, mis hermanos y contigo Deon. ¿Saves que eres un gran maestro no?

El mayor se puso a reír. –Claramente supero con creces a los demás, tendrías que saberlo pequeño.

Entonces los dos se fueron lentamente de la torre, mientras Harry pensaba en como irían las cosas a partir de ahora.

Draco estaba sentado en el antiguo despacho de su padre y ahora suyo, tenía un extraño sentimiento, savia que ese día iba a pasar algo pero que sería algo malo o algo bueno. Los pensamientos invadían al rubio el cual confundido observaba la multitud de papeles acumulados en lo largo del escritorio, que ahora era suyo. Suyo como todo el patrimonio Malfoy, Draco savia que algún día eso pasaría pero porque tan pronto sus padres le habían abandonado, habían sido asesinados quizá no habían sido los mejores padres del mundo pero eran sus padres y les quería aunque no lo había podido demostrar por ser un Malfoy, porque el destino era tan duro con el se repetía mientras seguía observando el desorden tan atípico en el despacho de un Malfoy.

Entonces Draco observo algo que se encontraba entre los papeles, lo saco y se dio cuenta de que era una foto, una fotografía en la cual salía tres personas, un alto y aristócrata rubio junto con su mujer y su pequeño hijo en brazos, cada uno de los dos con una sonrisa.

Draco tiro la foto y la tristeza invadió su rostro esa era una foto de un momento en el que se demostraba que sus padres realmente le quisieron. La tristeza cada vez inundaba mas a Draco el cual tras pensar en todo lo sucedido empezó a notar un extraño liquido brotando de sus ojos, lagrimas.

El se seco rápidamente sus ojos y se dijo a si mismo los Malfoy no lloran, se repitió el una y otra vez.

Entonces volvió a mirar los papeles dejando atrás su tristeza hasta que alguien abrió la puerta

-Draco que tal estas. Blaise apareció corriendo y se sentó encima de Draco.

-Sal de encima de mí. El rubio le aparto de allí enfadado. – ¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto el cada vez mas enfadado.

-Es que Theo y Pancy se han ido de compras, y claro me aburro. Dijo el riendo.

-Ha y solo por eso me tienes que venir a molesta. Dijo el intentando echar a su amigo de el despacho.

-Bueno, no hay algo mas últimamente en todo el mundo mágico se está notando algo raro algo va a pasar, y temo que va a estar relacionado con nosotros. Dijo Blaise poniéndose serio.

Draco se sorprendió. – No sé desde la desaparición de Potter este mundo a estado muy alterado quizá tiene que ver con eso, ya que aun no es nuestro momento para hacernos públicos primero tenemos que ampliar nuestro ejército. Dijo claro Draco.

-Bueno yo me voy, aquí me aburro. Blaise se empezó a ir y cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta dijo algo. –Por cierto vigila, estoy notando una extraña presencia acercándose. Entonces cerró la puerta.

Draco se quedo unos segundos quietos, sin decir nada, cuando de repente alguien apareció, a través de un vórtice de energía en medio de la habitación.

La persona, se acerco lentamente a Draco, el cual estaba muy sorprendido. Esa persona era muy parecida a Potter pensaba Draco, a excepción de que no llegaba gafas y su pelo de un color negro brillante, también era más largo le debía ir por el cuello y todos los pelos estaban perfectamente colocados al contario de cómo el Potter que él conocía los llevaría. Pero no había duda, esos ojos verdes tenía que ser él.

-¿Po-Po-Po-Potter? Pregunto a gritos el rubio.

Harry se sorprendió al ver la reacción del rubio y como le había reconocido.

-Hay Malfoy te noto más inteligente que antes, si hasta me has reconocido. Dijo Harry con una mescla de emoción y sorpresa.

-Potter me vas a decir que cojones haces aquí y más importante, donde has estado desde hace 1 año. Grito estresado el rubio.

Harry pensó que responder, y tras pensar hablo. -Y tú, que ha sido de ti este año. Pregunto intentando cambiar de tema Harry.

-A nada, mi padre fue asesinado por Dumbledore, y mi madre por Voldemort. Dijo sarcásticamente

Harry se sorprendió y le miro con pena. -Lo siento. Dijo solamente el pelinegro.

Draco le miro molesto y contesto a gritos. -¡No necesito tu lastima Potter, ya lo tengo superado! Ahora me dirás ya dónde has estado hasta ahora. Draco empezaba a enfadarse, pero como un buen Malfoy mantenía la compostura

Entonces Harry le miro a los ojos.

-Vale prepárate, que la historia es larga y no quiero repetirla. Haber la vida misma, es la unión de muchas realidades, todas las realidades están conectadas entre sí, y el centro de todas estas es nuestra realidad, la realidad centro que es la base de todo, y la cual tiene más poder. Para que nosotros no corrompamos ese poder nosotros al contrario de las otras realidades no sabemos nada de esto. Bueno sea como sea apartado de todas las realidades y conectado únicamente con nuestro mundo, existe el Paraíso, el lugar donde habitan los elementos los cuales tienen apariencia humana, y control sobre los miles de elementos existentes. Los elementos tienen la función de mantener el equilibrio de las realidades, y prevenir las grandes batallas en estos mismos, que destruyan esa realidad, aunque también hay elementos que solo se dedican a tener una vida normal como si vivieran en nuestro mundo. Los elementos que se encargan de mantener el equilibrio tanto en todas las realidades como en el paraíso eso son los guerreros elementales o guardianes de la realidad, los cuales tienen el mismo formato que un ejército. Encima de todo esto, existen los 12 supremos, los 12 elementos más poderosos que existen actualmente, y que se consideran los líderes del ejercito de los guardianes de la realidad, y se caracterizan también por sus alas, que obtienen al ser los más poderosos, y que por eso cuando un humano o Muggle para ti los vio apareció el mito de los ángeles. Bueno aparte cada 4 años se cogen a varias personas de nuestra realidad, tanto mágicas como no mágicas o criaturas y se les da el poder sobre un elemento, se les transforma también en elementos. Estos elementos especiales o también llamados humanos elegidos son entrenados durante un año, y al pasarlo y haberse graduado, algunos se unen a los guardianes de la realidad, pero los otros son destinados a ser Protectores los cuales también pueden ser elementos normales, los cuales tienen la misión de proteger gente de nuestra realidad que es muy poderosa, o que traerá grandes cambios al mundo, y por eso existen el protectores para ayudarles y para mantener el equilibrio en nuestra realidad. Y tú ahora te preguntaras que pinto yo en todo esto, pues yo fui uno de los elegidos, y ahora soy un protector específicamente tu protector Draco. El pelinegro cogió aire tras soltar toda la historia, y observo atentamente al rubio, esperando una mínima reacción de Draco, el cual se había quedado de piedra. –Como veo que no me vas a creer, será mejor que observes tu brazo. De repente Draco miro tembloroso su brazo y encontró un extraño tatuaje con la forma de una estrella, rodeada del signo del fuego, agua, tierra y viento.

-¿Qué es esto? Pregunto preocupado el rubio.

Harry enseño su brazo a Draco, donde tenía otro tatuaje igual que al suyo. –Este tatuaje significa que estamos ligados, como protector y protegido. Dijo serio Harry, pero con una sonrisa.

-Así que no era broma, no ahora eres mi protector, interesante y que habilidades tienes. Pregunto curioso Draco.

Harry puso mala cara y dijo. –Como si interesara, ya te enteradas cuando llegue el momento de mi poder. Ahora lo importante es ¿Qué has hecho para merecer un protector. Y que ha pasado en este año en el que he faltado? Pregunto Harry con ganas de saber todo lo que a pasado en su ausencia.

Draco le miro decidido. –Bien cuando tu desapareciste un gran revuelo se causo en el mundo mágico, con los rumores del retorno de Voldemort y tu desaparición la gente vivía con miedo aunque el ministerio seguía intentando negar los echos, pero cada vez los ataques mortifagos aumentaban y no fue hasta que Voldemort ataco el ministerio cuando se admitió la realidad de la situación. A sabiendas de que Voldemort había vuelto se dio por hecho que el te había matado, aunque Voldemort negó haberte asesinado. Paralelamente a esto en Howarts las cosas no iban muy bien los Gryffindors aprovecharon el retorno del señor oscuro para poner a todo el mundo en contra de Slytherin dejándonos a todos los que formamos parte de esa casa marginados y maltratados por alumnos y profesores. Esta campaña contra Slytherin afectaba a todo aquel que se relacionara con nosotros e inmediatamente el que hablaba con un Slytherin era tachado de mortifago, los reales culpables de esta campaña, eran tus queridos amigos Weasley y la sangresucia los cuales empezaron con las discriminaciones. Pero realmente el verdadero culpable era Dumbledore el cual les dio a esos dos la misión de debilitarnos poco a poco a los Slytherin, Dumbledore tenía planeado dejar a Voldemort sin futuros mortifagos es decir acabar con nosotros Psíquicamente por el bien mayor, después el viejo tenía planeado acabar con Voldemort y conseguir el poder del mundo mágico. Pero tenía un problema como vencería a Voldemort sin ti, pero para solucionar ese inconveniente decidió ampliar sus filas así que tras capturar a colagusano y conseguir saber los futuros ataques mortifagos decidió detenerlos para que así Voldemort castigara a los mortifagos y ellos artos de el se unieran a la luz. Uno de esos ataques estaba organizado por mi padre, y cuando el ataque fue detenido Voldemort como castigo mato a mi madre asi que mi padre, arto de Voldemort se unió al Dumbledore pero este solo lo uso temporalmente y después mato a mi padre. Yo me entere de todo esto gracias a un conjuro de mi padre que hizo que cuando él murió todo lo que savia y le había pasado pasara a mi cerebro. Así que esto es lo que ha pasado en el mundo mágico. Y sobre el motivo por el cual tu eres mi protector es porque voy a hacer algo grande, estoy arto de la luz y la oscuridad voy a crear un tercer lado de la guerra y así acabar con los líderes de la luz y la oscuridad. Yo planeo liberar el mundo de sus prejuicios acabar con el concepto del bien y el mal, la discriminación por las casas, planeo crear un equilibrio de poder en el mundo mágico y quiero limpiar el corrupto ministerio aparte gracias a todo esto me he dado cuenta de que los sangresucia también son magos y que no deben ser apartados de nosotros, estos son mis ideales. Aparte te tengo que decir que ya he conseguido muchos seguidores, magos poderosos artos del actual mundo mágico, Slytherin artos de la discriminación y personas traicionadas por ambos bandos, mis generales son Pancy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott y Severus Snape. Draco hablo sereno, y observo como Harry iba asimilando poco a poco lo que él le explicaba.

-Bien tus motivos me parecen nobles, hace tiempo que me di cuenta de la verdadera cara de Dumbledore y mis amigos y estoy de acuerdo en protegerte, aunque realmente aunque no hubiera querido igualmente tendría que ser tu protector. Harry le sonrió a Draco en todo momento ya que se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había sufrido.

-Entonces bienvenido al tercer lado de la guerra Harry. Draco le tendió la mano a Harry como aquella vez en el tren en el primer año, pero a diferencia de esa vez esta Harry la acepto.


End file.
